


There's no day off for heroes 永不停歇

by asadeseki



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers are dicks, But Peter tries to fix it, F/M, Gen, Good Peter, M/M, Nice Peter, Peter has a crush on Tony, Peter works for Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>托尼·斯塔克在哭，他试着掩饰，但失败了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's no day off for heroes 永不停歇

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lei___aj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lei___aj/gifts).
  * A translation of [There's no day off for heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625401) by [lei___aj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lei___aj/pseuds/lei___aj). 



> 作者前言：
> 
> 《超凡蜘蛛侠2》的结尾很虐但很吸引人。这篇文是相关衍生。
> 
> Many kudos to valerishka.

* * *

  

托尼·斯塔克在哭，他试着掩饰，但失败了。

 

彼得尴尬地站在那儿，有些愧疚——他一直觉得斯塔克从来不在意这些超级英雄的事，他参与只是为了名气而已。如果真是这样的话，他也不会因为没能救出一个小女孩而哭泣了，对吧？

 

彼得想，他早该知道的，毕竟他有切身体会：大家以为你是怎么想的，跟你实际的想法是有区别的。

 

彼得想到了格温——看着他的眼睛，坠落。

 

彼得明白了。

 

他想起没穿盔甲的斯塔克四处奔跑，试图将毁灭机器人引开。他想起斯塔克冲向大桥，抓住小女孩的手。他想起斯塔克保证会救出她时，那个颤抖的微笑。

 

彼得闭上眼睛，想起格温——那个女孩的手滑落下坠时脸上的难以置信。斯塔克当即准备跳下去抓住她，如果不是彼得拦住的话他已经跳下去了。

 

彼得突然发现斯塔克是复仇者中最脆弱的——他只是一个普通人，没有经过专业的训练。但这无法阻止他穿上盔甲，拯救世界。

 

“呃，”彼得走近他，“斯塔克先生？”

 

“我记得跟你说过，叫我托尼，”钢铁侠头也不抬地说。

 

“什——”彼得刚准备说话，斯塔克抬手让他噤声。

 

“别小瞧我，孩子，”他叹气，“分辨你的声音很简单。”

 

“喔。”

 

“所以怎么了，彼得？”

 

“别告诉我婶婶？”彼得试着活跃气氛，因为这也是他老板教会他的——无论境况好坏，先开个蹩脚的玩笑再说。

 

斯塔——托尼忍不住翘了下嘴角。很好。

 

“绝对不会。你的秘密保住了，蜘蛛男孩。”

 

一阵难熬的沉默，彼得甚至能听到托尼在心底不停地责备自己。

 

他记得那种感觉——撕心裂肺，愧疚感吞噬内心，痛不欲生。

 

“你知道的，这不是你的错，对吧？”他问道，因为没人应该那么认为。

 

“你还记得她摔死的那个画面吗？”托尼咬牙嘶声道。

 

愤怒比内疚和冷漠好办多了。

 

“就……想想今天那么多人幸存下来，都是你的功劳啊。我是说，当你……没穿盔甲冲过去的时候。你本可以躲起来，但你没有。只是……有时候你不能救下所有人，无论你多努力。我有经验，所以我大概懂那种感觉。”

 

“经验？你是说……她叫格温，对吧？”托尼红着眼眶望着彼得，他威士忌色的眼瞳中有一丝奇怪的希望，似乎觉得彼得会有所有问题的答案。

 

彼得忽然意识到，托尼一定是复仇者们的咨询对象。他年纪最大，最有经验，他们自然会找他问各种问题并期待他能回答。

 

但事实并非如此。托尼也有自己的问题，但从没人在意过。

 

彼得觉得自己在乎——就在此时此地。

 

“嗯，她掉下去了，我没来得及抓住她。”

 

“嗯哼，”托尼点头，“你记不记得佩珀？”

 

“怎么可能不记得？她那么酷那么漂亮那么……”彼得恨不得给自己脑门上来一巴掌，“我是说，她又聪明又美丽，我——”

 

“噢孩子，我懂你，”托尼笑起来，但声音颤抖，更像一声呜咽，“我当时在跟满大人对抗，他绑架了她，给她注射绝境。那时我向她伸出手，保证一定会抓住她，她也朝我伸手……下一秒她就掉下去了。”

 

“那可不妙，”彼得有些词穷，自己长久以来的偶像在面前失控崩溃，他不知道应该说什么。

 

“那可不妙，”托尼重复道，似乎头一次听到这句话。也可能是因为光想想就痛。他也不清楚。

 

“话说，你有没有过那种念头，就是闭上眼睛再也不睁开，再也不要有那么多感觉，再也不关心？你有没有觉得，全世界都跟你作对，而你只有孤身一人，能帮你的只有自己？你有没有想过，你坚持战斗、不断突破自己极限的理由到底是什么？”托尼避开他的眼神问道。

 

“呃，有啊，我都经历过。我相信时间会治愈一切的，”彼得试着开导他，但斯塔克看起来依旧心事重重。

 

“以我经验，不敢苟同。”

 

“那你是怎么做的呢？”帕克忍不住问道，因为他实在想知道一个遍体鳞伤的人要靠什么支撑下去。

 

“我要开会，要挣钱，要挽救某人的声誉，要接受采访，要发明创造。没时间自怨自艾做个烂人，对吧？”工程师解释道。但他错了，当一个人如此关心这世界，并为之付出牺牲，他就不该觉得自己是没用的。

 

“你不是个烂人，”他说。

 

斯塔克的手机响了。他的手还在颤抖，但还是给他们回复了短信：他已经处理好了，是的，他会应付那些咄咄逼人的记者，别担心。

 

长枪短炮对准他们，有人提了关于目标和做这些事的初衷之类的问题，最后终于提到彼得。他抓住了机会。

 

“首先，我要说，托尼·斯塔克激励了我。你们不了解他本人，但我了解。你们听好了：他可能是我见过的最脆弱的人，但他也是那个奋战到最后一刻的人，即使已经没有什么东西值得他这么做。他会为了那些本可以放弃的东西而奋斗。他是我每天醒来后拯救世界的理由和动力。”

 

大家都用看疯子的眼神盯着他，但他知道有些人已经懂了。

 

“只是……你们难道忘了，他只是一个普通人吗？他也会犯错，他也需要时间调整休息。但英雄没有假期，托尼只能不停地救人，而你们甚至都不在乎，他也是个会累、会自我怀疑的普通人。”

 

彼得扭头望着远处的老板。托尼站在复仇者面前，他们正在汇报又毁了大厦的几层楼，炸了多少栋房子，要求更新装备，还有一个没人愿意去的政府会谈。

 

他们没有注意他发抖的手，他们无视他充血的眼睛，以及他保证会处理好所有事时破碎的声音。

 

但彼得注意到了，即使他还戴着密不透风的面罩。他看到了所有的不安和脆弱，而他绝对不会再让这样的情况继续下去，不然他一定没法原谅自己。

 

如果某天托尼发现他的咖啡很合口味，他不会惊讶。

 

如果某天彼得收到了一个可以接收远距离信号的口袋收音机，他也不会吭声。

 

每个人都有秘密，对吧？

 

 

-FIN- 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读！喜欢的话欢迎去原文地址下评论点赞～作者的汤不热：http://valerishka-s.tumblr.com
> 
> 这篇文章是2015年3月写的，看完内战发现原作太太简直神预言……


End file.
